


Caning

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Caning, Drugging, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Urination, Vampires, Vomit, Voyeurism, dark!fic, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is caned by Leander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the caning is a little brutal. Be forewarned.

Arthur burned with desire, and he didn’t know why. It wasn’t just the plug in his arse—it couldn’t be. He’d suffered the same before without this raging arousal coursing through his body. At this point, Leander almost looked good to him standing there with the cane in his hand, eying Arthur with a vengefulness that was frightening.

“I have two witnesses, just so you can’t go telling tales to my cousin,” Leander said, smacking the cane against the palm of his hand. He had Arthur trussed up, hanging from his wrists and his knees from the dungeon ceiling so that he looked a bit like a puppet on strings, about to dance. Arthur was very aware of his sensitive ball sac hanging free, with the V of the chastity belt going around it and meeting behind to thread up his crack and hold the plug in place.

Percy stood to one side, looking miserable, and Bogdan to the other. Arthur supposed he should count himself lucky not to have the guests in the dungeon with them to witness his punishment.

“I wish I could see your cock hard while I do this,” Leander said, tilting his head to the side and running his gaze over Arthur’s body. “It’s a shame I cannot due to the belt. One of these days, I’m going to get Dracula to let me fuck you, and then you’ll see what a good fuck is really like.”

In spite of the torture, in spite of the chastity belt, in spite of the fact that Arthur loathed Leander with his entire being, the man’s words made Arthur want it. His nipples were two puckers of painful desire, their piercings sending jolts of arousal through him each time the tiny D’s swung against his skin. His arse pounded with need. Sweat broke out on Arthur’s forehead, and he raised his chin obstinately.

“What makes you think I would be hard?” he asked Leander with as much false bravado as he could muster.

Leander chuckled. “Oh, you would be. I know how much you desire me right now, Arthur. Don’t you get it yet? I put something in your tea earlier. That’s why you want to fuck and be fucked so desperately. Seeing you with that gargantuan whore pipe in your mouth was the highlight of my day, next to you wiggling around trying to get yourself off on that plug.”

Arthur flushed in shame. “You foul…”

Leander only laughed again. “Now for your punishment. Twenty-five whacks on the balls.”

“Dracula will kill you for this!” Arthur swore, although he was unsure. Leander held a lot of sway in Dracula’s eyes, and technically, he assumed Leander was well within his rights to punish Arthur for striking him.

Unexpectedly, Leander swung the cane. “Count them, whore!”

Arthur cried out as the tip of the cane hit is balls, and he knew the strike hadn’t even been a particularly hard one. It hurt unbearably, however, and Arthur could feel his balls trying to retreat inside of him. Tears sprung to his eyes.

“I said count them!”

_Whack!_

“One, two…” Arthur managed to get out, his legs struggling in the chains at his knees. His feet dangled free, and as he thrashed, he swung around in circles.

_Whack!_

Leander hit Arthur’s balls from behind, and Arthur yelled so loudly, it seared his throat. Leander pushed at the plug in Arthur’s arse just to see him squirm, and Arthur heard Bogdan laugh.

“Take that, Whore of Dracula!” Leander cried out and began raining down blows until Arthur couldn’t keep up and miscounted, then lost count entirely. Somewhere between fifteen and twenty, he vomited on the floor, and when Leander finally finished, Arthur was left there alone.

He didn’t know how long he could expect to hang there. After a time, the effects of the tea wore off so that Arthur no longer burned with desire, but he did burn to urinate. His bladder hurt from it, and he gritted his teeth, wishing someone would come to let him down.

Finally, Arthur heard footsteps on the stone stairs, and Leander appeared in the archway.

“My cousin’s whore doesn’t look so special now, hanging like a slab of meat from my ceiling.” He walked around Arthur, and Arthur flinched with every movement, not trusting the vampire not to strike out at him again. His balls burned like fire.

Leander reached out and ran a finger down Arthur’s back, causing Arthur to arch forward, wanting to get away from the touch.

“No longer in heat?” Leander asked. “Probably for the best, since I don’t want to get into trouble with Dracula. I wouldn’t want you begging me for it.” He pinched Arthur’s nipple, and Arthur cried out.

“Would you like to get down now, Arthur?” Leander asked.

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes…please.”

Arthur had to piss so badly, he couldn’t stand it. He wondered if he could make it back to his rooms without help.

Leander ran his hand down Arthur’s chest to his belly, and Arthur winced when Leander touched where his bladder swelled underneath his skin.

“What’s this? Do you have to relieve yourself?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say so? Go right ahead.” Leander stepped back.

“I…I can’t. Let me down.”

“Of course you can, Arthur, don’t be ridiculous. Piss.”

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. He had to piss so badly, and Leander was not going to give him a choice. He could do this. Concentrating, he relaxed his body and let go. A stream of piss, strong and dark, shot from his cock in an arc, splashing onto the floor, and relief surged through Arthur’s body.

“What a good pisser you are. Reminds me of a race horse I once had.”

To Arthur’s relief, Leander began to lower the chains. When Arthur’s knees hit the ground, Leander stepped up to him.

“Just one more thing, and then your punishment will be over.”

“What? You’ve already caned me! The witnesses are gone!”

“The punishment for striking me is over. This is punishment for pissing on my boots just now. Luckily, Bogdan is still nearby. Bogdan!”

The big man came down the steps and stood in the doorway, arms crossed and an evil grin on his lips.

“Untie my pants,” Leander ordered Arthur.

Arthur’s heart hammered. “I can’t…my arms are still tied.”

“Then use your teeth. Go on.”

Arthur swallowed, then leaned forward and took one of the lacings of Leander’s trousers in his teeth, pulling at it. He had to bury his face in Leander’s crotch to get hold of the other lacing, using his tongue to finally get them loose.

“What a dexterous tongue you have,” Leander smiled, stroking Arthur’s hair with his fingers. “My cousin is indeed a lucky man.”

When Arthur got the laces open, he fumbled with his lips to get Leander’s cock out of his trousers. He felt sick to his stomach, and if he hadn’t already vomited once, he’d do it right then. The entire room smelled of vomit and piss, but Leander didn’t seem to mind.

When Arthur took Leander into his mouth, Leander sighed and began to pump his hips back and forth, poking the back of Arthur’s throat with his cock as he held his chain steady with his hands. Arthur gagged, spittle running out of his mouth and onto the floor. He could barely breathe, the way Leander was fucking his mouth. It went on and on—Leander seemed to have great stamina. He’d probably fucked Will three times before coming down to the dungeons with this very thing in mind, Arthur thought as he suffered through the ordeal.

When Leander finally came in Arthur’s mouth, Arthur spit it all onto the floor, and Leander struck him across the face.

“I should make you lick that up.”

“You try, and there's a good chance Dracula will cut your balls off for it,” Arthur said, voice raspy from the misuse of his throat.

Leander seemed to consider this before ordering the guards to come down the stairs and release Arthur.

“Stay out of my sight until your master returns,” Leander ordered before walking away.


End file.
